


December 7, 1941

by SessKagShipper2003



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Canada centric, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Swearing, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, angsty Ameripan, lots of death, mentions of PruCan, save the smols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessKagShipper2003/pseuds/SessKagShipper2003
Summary: Matthew can feel a fraction of his brother's pain when the bombs fall, and the sound of Alfred screaming is the only thing keeping him grounded."Call my boss. We're going to war."





	December 7, 1941

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a history expert, by any means. I'd like to apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. I'm aware Canada was already involved in World War 2 at this point, but Wikipedia informs me that they didn't go to war with Japan until after Pearl Harbor. So here, have some angst.

Alfred talks loudly. He's downright cheery, and Matthew can't help but be annoyed. He's in the middle of a war, and Alfred seems content to watch, too worried about his image to do anything.

"Dude, did you hear about Ivan and Yao? They're arguing again!"

Matthew nods absently, crossing his arms as he leans further back into his chair, trying to count the dust motes in the air as his brother carries on. Alfred picks the worst times to visit, and he does little to help Matthew relax. He has to dig his nails into his arms to keep from nodding off, but Alfred doesn't seem to notice it. Hell, Matthew only comes back to himself when his brother goes silent.

"Al? I'm sorry, did you say something? I was just..."

There is no answer. He looks over at the American, finding him staring off into space.

"Al?" When his brother ignores him a second time, he raises his voice a bit. "Alfred."

Matthew feels himself tense as dull pain flares around his ribs, pulsing with each beat of his heart. He gets weakly to his feet, head spinning. He looks at Alfred, only now noticing the color draining steadily from his brother's face. Sky blue eyes find him, shining with pain and desperation.

"Alfred," Matthew repeats, "What's happening? Who's doing this?"

Alfred chokes out a name, "Kiku." His voice is raw, and Matthew can tell that his brother is in more than one type of pain. Without a word, Alfred tugs the cord around his neck, the promise ring hanging at the end making a soft  _clink_ as it hits the floor.

"The bombs haven't fallen yet?" Matthew asks softly, wincing as he takes too big a breath and his lungs flame.

"We'll know when they do." Alfred whispers. "It'll be any second."

Matthew knows Alfred well, and it's only because of that that he can see the whirlwind of emotions his brother is suppressing. When the bombs fall, it's like a levee breaks. His pain doubles and Alfred is screaming, collapsing off of the couch and seizing on the floor. He knows he's only feeling a fraction of what his brother is feeling, but even so, Matthew nearly collapses right then. Only his brother's screams keep him grounded, and he manages to move to Alfred's side.

The American is sobbing. Hell, he looks a mess. But then, who wouldn't?

A man bursts through the door, pausing when he finds the brothers on the floor. 

"Sir?"

Matthew groans, raising a hand to let the man speak. 

"They've gone after Hong Kong, sir. And the Philipines."

Alfred cries out at that, hearing his colony's name. 

"She'll be alright, Alfred. Kiku knows you would kill him if he laid a hand on her."

A wail is his only answer, and Matt realizes he probably shouldn't have said Kiku's name.

"Call my boss," Matthew whispers, "We're going to war."

Al manages to grab his collar and pull him closer, glaring daggers at him. "No. Not on Kiku. Matt, it's dangerous." He breaks off with a gasp, and Matthew is instantly more sure of himself. "Yes. Call him." The man in the doorway nods, leaving the two brothers alone. Alfred keeps seizing for a long time after that, and Matthew lets him lay in his lap and fall apart. He throws up a few times, making himself sick with hysteria. When his body finally relaxes- nearly two hours later- Alfred is so still Matthew fears for the worst. But his brother sniffles, and Matthew props him up to hug him properly.

"Will it always be like that?" Alfred asks, sounding like a small child. "If I join this war, will every attack feel that way?"

"No," Matthew says truthfully, "You get used to it eventually. You only seize for the first few times. The pain slowly becomes manageable."

"And Kiku? Am I gonna feel this way forever? Empty?"

Matthew has an answer for that, but he doesn't think his brother wants to hear it.

"We're both at war now," Alfred says, laughing too lightly, "After everything, I didn't want... I didn't want it to be that way..."

"I know," Matthew says softly, closing his eyes. He sees a pair of scarlet eyes shining behind his own lids, and he flinches, opening them again.

They stay silent for a moment before Alfred drags himself to his feet. 

"I need to get home. My people need me."

Matthew wants to make him stay. He wants to keep his brother by his side until he feels better. Until they  _both_ feel better. Instead, he smiles ruefully and whispers, "Go. I've got war plans to make."

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Matthew is feeling his brother's pain is because of a headcanon of mine: Nations that are, or consider themselves siblings can feel a reflection of their siblings' pain.


End file.
